Itsumademo
by LaRevolutiona
Summary: This is the sequel to The Weakened. Harry and Govette have broken apart, but in a weird twist of fate, they become each other's partner on job to catch a certain Malfoy.
1. Prologue

Yay for sequels, eh?

( Thank you, Emeralds Gem. I might have Harry fight Draco..Just..maybe. )

---------

I flipped through the phonebook, searching for a name as I heard a familiar voice call out for me.

"Harry? Harry love, can you hand me my dress from the closet?" I shrugged, stepping into our bedroom and taking the red dress from the closet, handing it to the familiar female.

"Thanks. Do you think it looks good with my hair?"

"Beautiful love," I murmured, softly as I looked longingly towards the phonebook. I wondered how she was. I looked down at my feet as a slender hand fell on my shoulder.

"Oh cheer up, I'm sure you'll see her at the dinner tonight." I looked towards the red-head. She had no idea who I was looking for. Sighing, I wondered why I ever had left her. I could clearly remember that day. Tears had been streaming down her face. It'd been the last year of Seventh year. I'd left her. For Ginny Weasley. It'd been three years. I was twenty now, and I had grown up a lot. She'd been the best thing that'd ever happened to me. Ginny ran her fingers through my hair, and I was briefly reminded of Govette. "Ready?" I asked, as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Govette's point of view.

_RRRRRRHM,RHM, RHHHHHM._

I grinned. I was a speed demon. Swerving helplessly around a corner, my motorcycle nearly skidded into the wall before I pulled it straight. Skidding to a stop with a loud squeal of the wheels, I stopped in front of the Auror Hall in London, fixing my dress as I stepped inside.

"Govette, Govette, there you are," called Hermione, waving me over to her and Ron, whom were holding hands. With a few glances, I looked for Harry but couldn't find him. My heart ached as I remembered him. I should hate him, but I didn't. I'd forgiven him, a long time ago. I'd forgiven him on the train ride to Dublin. Three years ago. Ginny had been my best friend. Well, one of my best friends. And it hurt. But I should have expected it. As I scanned the room, I caught eyes with someone who had thinly rimmed black circular glasses, and wide emerald eyes. And a scar.

That lightning bolt scar.


	2. The Beginning of the End

Govette has changed. Do you think her feelings have changed for Harry? )

--------

"Now," began Remus slowly, watching us for responses. I refused to look at Harry, my heart being torn. "We've brought you here, and made this dinner possible so you two would finally settle your differences…We couldn't get you to come together any way else.." I rolled my eyes, biting my tongue. I wanted to yell at Remus, tell him all the things that I hated about Harry, but they were lies. I didn't hate Harry. He looked lost, ringing his hands.

"We're sending you on a cross-country mission to find Draco Malfoy, the last death-eater not caught."

I scoffed. Of course. He'd be the one to get off scotch free, and with Daddy's money. I felt sick at the thought of the boy. He'd deteriorated when his father was thrown in jail, and when his mother ran off with a muggle, he'd lost it.

"Cross Country?" Harry spoke, furrowing his brow.

"Yes. Ireland, Germany, United States, he could be anywhere," Remus said softly. I wanted to escape now. My red dress with black straps was becoming uncomfortable. Especially since Harry seemed so interested in it, reaching out to the fabric and stroking it every so often. I slapped his hand away once or twice, before I finally let him touch the fabric. Remus smiled gently, almost worriedly.

"Please settle your differences." He asked.

Harry followed me as I walked out, quickly getting upon my motorcycle. I could really use a nice long ride. Harry rose a brow.

"You? Riding one of those?" He asked. I narrowed my eyes.

"I've changed a lot in three years, Harry. I'd hope you'd notice. I don't need you anymore. I could've found Malfoy on my own," I said, as I revved the engine, my hand gripping the brake.

"I'd expect you would have, but riding one of those deathwishes?" Harry replied, ignoring everything else I said.

"I am a deathwish, Potter." I said, as I swerved out into the street, speeding up quickly. As I skidded to a halt in front of my flat, I quickly masked my motorcycle.

Deryvn meowled at me angrily, before rubbing up against my legs.

"Kitty, I know I'm late. I got caught up at the dinner. You're probably hungry aren't you? Aren't you?" I cooed at the grey animal who meowed again, following me into the kitchen. I poured cat food into the black dish and set it down, rubbing behind Deryvn's ears before I moved to the bedroom, slipping off the dress and dressing in my auror gear. A dagger, a potion vial and my wand were strapped to my leg, over my black jeans, which lay over my black boots, my simple black tanktop covered by a heavy black robe, with two pistols hidden in the pockets, each one of them black and loaded. I slowly dialed the phone.

"Seamus? I hope you aren't too busy, could you come look after Deryvn for a couple weeks? I'm just going on a trip.." I said, quietly as bid him farewell and hung up the phone, staring at the door before I set out, petting Dervyn once or twice.

I saw Harry was dressed in the familiar gear, but he was missing the pistols.

"Weapons out," Remus said, and I took out the pistols, cocking them and firing two shots into the air, scaring Harry a bit with the sudden _BANG!_ They let out. But we were in a silenced room. No one could hear from the outside. Putting them back inside my robes, I took out my dagger, throwing it at the wall, watching as it went all the way through to the hilt, and quivered gently, before I took it out and switched to my wand, waving it once or twice, conjuring a few butterflies.

"Now Harry, your weapons." Harry was done quicker than me, and he stared at me.

"You two will first be traveling to Surrey, and the catacombs under the city." I shuddered. Catacombs? God, no dead people, thanks. But I had to, and as I looked at Harry, I growled. I was determined to show him what I was made of.

I opened our room door. We'd begin the expedition tomorrow morning. I slid off my cloak, setting my pistols by the bedside and turning to Harry, who pulled off his shirt. I stared for a few minutes, and he grinned.

"I've changed also." He said, with a smirk as he began to undo his belt.

"Oh no. Keep your pants on, Potter." I said, as I sat down on the bed and unzipped my boots, setting them in the corner with a _clunk._

"I don't need to see that much of how you've changed," I said as I adjusted my tanktop, drawing the curtains together, letting just a sliver of light in. Harry laid on the bed, and I moved to pull a pillow off my side, and Harry grabbed my wrist.

"No. Sleep with me." I scowled.

"Why should I?" I said, pulling my wrist out of his grip.

"I just want you to be comfortable."

I scowled, shaking my head. "I've slept on rock and dirt. Carpeted floor is a preference."


	3. Phonecalls, Catacombs and Demons, oh my!

The phone rang about three A.M. Groaning, I rubbed my eyes and reached for it, while Harry let out a disrupted angry snort, sitting up and looking down at me.

"Comfortable?" He asked, sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and spoke into the phone.

"Hello?" "Harry, Harry is that you? Why didn't you tell me you were going on a trip, Harry? ANSWER ME, HARRY!" I rubbed the bridge of my nose and thrust the phone at Harry. As I lay back down I could hear him in the bathroom.

"Ginny, stop worrying. I'm fine. Jesus Christ. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Yes, Ginny. I promise. Love you too, bye." Harry said, exasperatedly as he set the phone down on the table side, and I sat up, looking at him.

"Is this how it is on every mission?" I said, as I stood up and stretched, realizing Harry'd taken off his jeans. He laid back down, sprawling over the bed. "No," He said, with a yawn as he looked over at me.

"She knows you are here. That's why she's worried," Harry said.

"Just come lay down. I can tell your back is hurting from that Quidditch accident in sixth year." He stated, and he was right. My back was throbbing. I remembered that day..

_Govette Adams gives a spectacular hit towards the bludger! But oh, what's this? Crabbe gives a hit to Govette Adams' rib cage. Bloody hell, she's falling! _

I'd broken three ribs and shattered my left shoulder. I winced, before I finally gave in and picked my pillow off the floor, laying it on the clean sheets and crawling under them. Harry smiled, and I shoved my cloak between us. His smile turned bitter.

"I'm not going to hurt you or anything in your sleep. Why won't you trust me?"

"I don't trust anyone anymore, Potter." I said, as I felt my eyes drifting closed.

When I woke up the next morning, I heard the shower going. Harry'd thrown back the covers, leaving me half exposed. I hadn't cared. The feeling of having something warm next to me, being able to hear its' heartbeat had slightly softened me a bit. The shower turned off and I heard him humming a tune as he dried off. He stepped out of the bathroom, his towel thrown around his waist. I'd simply used a spell to freshen up, and I looked over at Harry. He had slid his boxers on under his towel, and threw the white damp terrycloth into the corner, pulling on his t-shirt as he struggled with his jeans. He clenched his wand in his teeth, and I slid my guns into my belt holsters instead of my cloak.

We both went down to eat breakfast in a snazzy café, and I sipped softly on my Mint tea. A favorite of mine. My hand lay on the table, and I felt a smooth hand slip over it. Harry's fingers caressed my wrist.

'Remember when we used to go down to the Kitchens, and talk for hours? I'd hold you in my arms and you'd tell me all your hopes and dreams," He said, softly. He let a wince come over his lips.

"That was then. This is now," I said, pulling my hand back and rubbing it on my cloak. Harry sighed angrily.

"Will you just shove off that attitude already? We're going to be together for quite awhile." He stated, as he sipped his coffee. I looked over at him.

"I know. I would have shoved off this bloody attitude already had it been only a day or two," I said, with a smirk as I saw a look of confusion swim over his features.

I recoiled as we opened up the entrance to the Catacombs. Mice and Rats' skittered out and over Harry's shoe, but he didn't care. Taking my hand and leading me into the darkness, he closed the door behind us.

"Lumos," I muttered, holding my wand out in front of me as I heard a loud _crunch._ Wincing, I looked down at my boot. I'd stepped on the skeleton of a rat. I shuddered, and Harry smiled.

"Grow up." I furrowed my brow at him as he stepped down, and drug me along. I could hear whispering, and looked over at Harry with a curious glance. I pulled the pistols out from my cloak, going around the corner and falling forward as a Flechter Demon flew over me, fangs bared. Two shots rang out in the air, from my pistols. The long sound of nails going against chalkboard were the demons' last words. Shoving the bleeding underwordly thing off me, and stood up, looking at Harry who stood there, rather flabbergasted. "Ready?"


	4. Where did I go wrong?

As we walked through the catacombs, I kept my guns in front of me. Hearing whimpers from broken souls, I didn't weaken or break. Harry softly choked. I looked towards him, a girl was walking towards him, her hands held out to his neck. Another shot ran out, and the girl let out a pitching scream, causing Harry to fall to his knees, gripping his ears. "Get up, or they'll get to you faster." I said, softly. He looked up at me, his eyes red.

"I need to get out," He said, before he heaved, and was sick. I tore my eyes away from him. I didn't have time for his antics.

"Get up Potter," I said, grabbing the back of his cloak. He was cold.

"Potter?" I said, looking down at him. His eyes were white, and he looked up at me. "Govette?" He asked, reaching out towards me.

"Come to me, Govette." He said, but his voice was slurred and almost as if he was in pain, he let out a scream, tearing at his cloak. He was being possessed, and I knew by who.

"Let him be, Draco!" I yelled, loudly and the figure stepped from within Harry, becoming soild.

"No longer hung up on Potter anymore? Hmm," He said, scratching at the stubble on his chin with a dirty fingernail as he walked towards me, drawing a finger across my chin. I cocked my gun, and pointed it towards his neck.

"Step back." I said, my eyes narrowed. He merely chuckled.

"Guns? That's pathetic. What happened to the girl I knew?" He said, drawing me close, rubbing his cheek against mine.

"I've missed you, Govette. Be my bride..I'll keep you close, and safe..Something Potter would never be able to do," He said, into my ear, as if melodic. I brought the gun back and hit him across the face, and he fell, spitting a few teeth out onto the already bone-covered floor.

"Lovely," He said, wiping blood from his cheek, and I heard Harry's teeth start to chatter in the cold. I'd have to leave Draco behind for now. I hefted Harry into my arms, and he halfconsented before he choked out a 'No!' and shoved back at me, pointing at Draco, lunging at him as Draco plunged a dagger deep into Harry's right shoulder. Immediately, I felt a wave of anger fall over me, like a bad omen. I cocked my gun and pointed it at Draco's shoulder, shooting about four times until a reasonable hole was there. Draco smirked, digging his finger into the bleeding hole, scooping the pellets onto the floor. He healed.

"Didn't you know, my Vette, that your Father made me his apprentice? To kill you, my lovely bride?" He said, in a soft cooing voice. Harry began to shake roughly, and I ignored Draco, grabbing onto Harry as I felt another Demon drag at my cloak, and shot him before apparating him to St. Mungos.

I sobbed on Harry's bedside. What had I done wrong? I hadn't watched over him – I hadn't cared enough. Ginny showed up, and did nothing but scold me, making me feel even worse. That night, I watched the beeping monitors, as the sleeping man's body was poked and prodded throughout the night, but he didn't make a sound. I woke up the next morning to soft speaking voices. "You should wake her." "No, wait. She needs her rest." My eyes opened slowly, and I noticed the bed was empty. My heart clenched in panic. Where was he? Pulling back the curtain, I saw no one. Tears streaming down my face, I fell to my knees. My shoulders shook with emotions. Suddenly I heard footsteps,

"Oh get up, Adams." I heard a joking voice behind me. It sounded so much like Harry's voice. I didn't bother to look up, and I felt a hand fall on my shoulder.

"Govette, please stop crying. It'll only make me feel worse." It was Harry's voice! I jumped up, melting for a few moments, grabbing Harry and drawing him close, burying my head into his cloak, hearing his heartbeat. He slowly moved his hand around my back, letting his hand rest on my waist before the other disappeared into my hair.

"I woke up this morning, and I was so angry because I hadn't been there to help you. But you were there, beside me. Sitting, a worried brow. My little Govette, was the one pulling me through. My heart stopped four times in the night. But I remembered you, and I couldn't let go. I couldn't let you be alone. I love you."

_I love you._

Those words echoed within my mind and I collapsed to my knees. Harry kept me from dropping. I stared up at him, my fingers gathered in his cloak. Harry tried to pull a joking smile, before he said.

"But you know, since Seventh Year, your feelings have deteorated. Maybe mine have to. I love you as a friend." He stated, and helped me to my feet. I felt like bitterly weeping.

Once Harry and I had pulled it together, we were on our way to Ireland. My home.

I took a deep breath of the brisk air and shuddered happily. Harry shivered.

"Bloody hell it's cold." I looked at him, and I walked towards our hotel. A rather snazzy one, with a nicely lit up sign. My boots tapped on cobblestone, and I could faintly hear a voice.

_Govette. Govette. Govette. Govette. Govette._ It kept whispering, into my head. Harry gripped my hand.

"I'm freezing. I can't wait for a nice warm bath," He said, shivering.

I heard the bathtub going as I took off my clothes and cleaned them with a simple spell, slipping into my tanktop again and sliding under the covers. We had separate beds, which was a plus. I curled against the pillow and I heard a gentle voice. Harry's voice. "Goodnight, Govette. Sleep well, darling."


	5. Realizations

I woke up the next morning, feeling incredibly rested. As I stretched, I noticed a figure beside me. Harry's. It was warm, and comforting. I leaned down over him, my fingers gently brushing through his hair. "If only…If only I hadn't run away from you," I thought, closing my eyes and remembering.

"_Govette, I just..I just don't know. Maybe we should spend sometime apart. You know, we had so much time together this summer and this year, that maybe we need a break." He said as Ginny slung her arm around his shoulders. "What he means, Govette…Is that he's found someone. Someone else. Someone better than you." Harry sighed deeply, and looked down but moved his arm around her. "Maybe it shouldn't just be a break. Maybe it should be a little more permanent. I don't mean to be cold, or cruel." He said, softly. I could feel the cold tears streaming down my face already. It was no use to stand here and be mutilated, heart and soul-like. Well, let him be gone. Bloody chip off my shoulder I never needed anyway._

He stirred, and I quickly drew back. Slowly, his eyes opened and moved to me, and he propped himself up on his elbows. "How long have you been up?" He asked, and I shrugged..

"Five or ten minutes, give or take a few seconds." I murmured, stretching again. I wanted to curl back up in that bed, where demons and Malfoy were far away, with Harry beside me and the soft whistle of snow to calm me. I grabbed Harry's hand as he stood up. He looked back towards me.

"What?" He asked, not un-kindly.

"Lay with me. Please?" I asked, feeling pathetic and emotional at the same time. I didn't know how he would react until he climbed back into bed and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Like this?" He said, gently. I could feel his hot breath against my forehead and I slowly looked up. In these few moments, I could pretend that we were together again. Not just Govette Adams and Harry Potter, but Govette and Harry. Just like it had been, almost five years ago. I could almost hear the laughter and feel the warmth that had accepted me those years. And the kisses, and the touches, and the way Harry made me feel so complete. Now I felt like a puzzle, missing a piece. Or several, actually. I hadn't been able to cry since Seventh year. It was as if everything just…shut off. I couldn't hear other people's words, and it was like I had become undead. Nothing would function. It was almost impossible to feel emotion. And that was why I was a perfect Auror. I wouldn't think twice about killing some demon. Or death eater. If I strained my ears I could hear his heartbeat and mine, slowly syncing. Before it was just one beat almost, in perfect sync. Like it should have been. Like it would have been. But now is now, Govette. And we must think like now. So let us think like now, and go back to reality. Please?

"We should get up," He murmured, into my hair.

"Its been two hours now." He said, and pressed a kiss to my temple. I couldn't help but smile, as I slowly pulled back.

"Thank you," I said, and Harry's lips curved into a smile. A genuine smile, that glittered in his eyes and caused his lips to tilt the most awkward way. I loved that smile.

"It wasn't just for you." He murmured, and stood. He walked towards the bathroom and I watched, feeling happy, and - for once – not empty. I lay back in the bed, and stared up at the grey sky, watching snow flakes fall silently in the Irish hills, and listening to the soft pitter-patter of the shower turning on. I moved my hand to where Harry's head had been just moments ago and stared at it, my eyes closing and opening slowly in calmness and love. In these few moments, I realized something.

I still loved him.


End file.
